


Lover’s Quarrel

by BlindJeff



Series: The Owl House Short Stories! [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindJeff/pseuds/BlindJeff
Summary: Luz and Amity’s first fight since getting married.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Owl House Short Stories! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002636
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Lover’s Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fanfic because I can’t draw.

Day two in the honeymoon suite, 10 AM. Amity is sitting on the couch, scrolling through social media, when Luz comes around the corner with a sorry look on her face.

Luz: “Babe?”

Amity glances in Luz’s direction.

Luz: “you’re not still mad at me, are you?”

Amity goes back to her scroll while Luz carefully shuffles to the couch. Luz sits down.

Luz: “ _sigh,_ I’m sorry I screamed ‘poggers’ when-”

Amity: “THANK YOU!”

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a tweet I saw waaaaaaaay back. I wish I could give credit. Anyways I’m in the middle of writing a future lumity story and I’m like, maybe, halfway done. It’s not a long one it’s just really working hard, having a friend proof read, and trying to write a lesbian/bi couple as a straight cis male is a bit hard I’ll admit. Making sure I don’t come off as a r/menwritingwomen post. Ironic given the content of this one. Have a safe week and I’ll see y’all again in a bit.


End file.
